Raphaël, entremetteuse
by Saluzozette
Summary: Un Mikey tout triste, un Donatello déprimé parce qu'April et Casey sont en couple, et un Raphaël qui en a raz-le-bol de ses petits frères idiots et aveugles. Pairing : Mikey/Donnie et Léo/Raph. Vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.


**Ça vous dit, une petite fic avant d'aller au lit ? Moi ça me dit de la poster en tout cas. Bon, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce style, et j'avoue que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Alors si vous n'aimez pas voir nos frangins en couple, ne lisez pas, je comprendrais ^^ Et si vous êtes homophobe, vous pouvez déguerpir sans laisser de review, sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher 20 000 francs. Merci.**

**Pairing : Donnie/Mikey et Raph/Léo, vous êtes prévenus  
**

**Oh, et pour une fois, Mikey n'en prend pas plein la tête ! =D Alors, heureux les gens ?**

**Sinon ben... Bonne lecture ^^**

**Oh, et les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sous aucune forme.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Raphaël, entremetteuse :**_

Lorsque Michelangelo revint à la planque ce jour-là, après sa sortie hebdomadaire, Raphaël se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de se faire un sandwich. Le benjamin ne remarqua pas la présence de son frère qui, lorsqu'il voulut l'interpeller, eut la surprise d'apercevoir sur son visage une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue : la tristesse. Michelangelo avait l'air déprimé.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? », l'interpella le ninja au bandana rouge, sincèrement inquiet par cette nouveauté.

Le plus jeune sursauta brusquement et plaqua un immense sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pivota vers son aîné.

« Moi ? Pas du tout, pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.

- C'est ça, et moi je débarque tout juste de Mars, ricana Raphaël alors que son frère s'asseyait dans le canapé. Fais pas ton timide et dis-moi tout. »

Comme son aîné s'affalait à ses côtés comme une masse, Michelangelo eu un rire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

« T'es d'une délicatesse incroyable. On a vraiment envie de se confier, c'est un truc de dingue.

- Blablabla, le singea Raphaël. Tu parles, tu parles, mais ça me dit toujours pas ce que je veux entendre. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Mike ronchonna, mais rendit les armes. Il avait l'air plus agacé que triste à présent, pourtant sa voix sonna très abattue lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« C'est à cause de Donnie, déclara-t-il, un air jaloux sur le visage. Donnie et April, en fait.

- C'est agaçant, pas vrai ? Compatit Raphaël. Il est tout le temps en train d'en parler. April par-ci, April par-là. Ça doit te rendre fou, non ?

- Il est amoureux d'elle ! S'exclama Michelangelo, trahissant sa détresse.

- Et toi de lui, je me trompe ? »

La question sembla faire craquer le ninja au bandana orange qui se laissa couler dans le canapé, l'air complètement déprimé. Raphaël n'avait jamais vu son benjamin dans un tel état, et une soudaine bouffée de colère le prit à l'encontre de Donatello. Ne voyait-il pas le mal qu'il faisait inutilement ?

« Quel crétin, ronchonna-t-il alors que Michelangelo se liquéfiait petit à petit à côté de lui. Il pige rien.

- Il arrête jamais, gémit Mike. Hier, il est venu me voir en pleurant parce qu'elle s'est mise en couple avec Casey. Et j'ai dû le consoler ! S'il veut pleurer sur elle, il pourrait au moins aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Bon, ça suffit, grogna Raphaël quand il vit des larmes faire leur apparition sur les joues de son frère. Il va m'entendre, cet abrutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Mike en écarquillant les yeux lorsque son aîné se leva soudain. Tu vas pas lui dire, hein ? Raph ! »

Mais Raphaël ne l'écouta même pas et quitta la pièce, bien décidé à secouer Donatello pour lui faire réaliser ce que tout le monde avait déjà compris depuis longtemps, sauf lui. Et Michelangelo, apparemment.

_**OoOoO**_

« Donnie ! »

Raphaël entra en trombe dans le labo de son frère, et le repéra immédiatement. Donatello était assis devant son ordinateur, mais ses yeux fixaient le vide. Il semblait très déprimé. L'aîné sentit la majeure partie de sa colère s'envoler dans la seconde. Bizarrement, s'il était capable de rester des heures et des heures en pétard contre Michelangelo, Donatello l'avait toujours désarmé. Comment aurait-il pu rester en colère contre ces yeux qui semblaient constamment chercher son approbation et sa protection ?

« Pas maintenant, Raph, soupira le scientifique en sortant de sa transe. Je suis occupé.

- Pas maintenant quoi ? Grogna l'aîné en s'approchant du bureau. Je veux juste te parler.

- Plus tard. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Comme quoi ? Te lamenter sur April et Casey ? »

Une expression de colère blessée envahit immédiatement le visage de Donatello qui fusilla son frère du regard.

« Ils sont en couple ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça me fait !

- Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'April a fait le seul choix logique, et que tu devrais l'admettre.

- Le seul choix logique ?... »

Malgré sa colère, Donatello pâlit et laissa couler ses larmes. Aussitôt, Raphaël sentit la honte l'envahir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisit la bonne façon de s'exprimer ? Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots.

« Don… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu te noyais dans un fantasme.

- Je sais ! Rétorqua son frère avec agressivité. Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, qu'elle est humaine et pas moi, que Casey et elle vont, de toute façon, très bien ensemble ! Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens maintenant !

- Au contraire, ça change tout ! Parce que maintenant qu'April a brisé ton rêve, tu vas enfin pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens vraiment. Tu vas enfin te mettre à vivre dans la réalité. »

Cette fois, Don eu l'air égaré. Ses joues étaient toujours humides et ses yeux rouges, mais il semblait sincèrement faire un effort pour comprendre ce que lui disait son frère. Et il semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna-t-il finalement après une minute d'intense réflexion.

- Je raconte que ce n'est pas d'April que tu es amoureux. T'as jamais été amoureux d'elle.

- Pardon ? Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu….

- Oh, aller Don ! Fais un effort, toi aussi ! Je vais pas y arriver tout seul.

- Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles !

- Des cheveux orange et des grands yeux bleus mouillés ? Bon, ok, laisse-moi te le faire autrement. Tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais avant de connaître April ? »

Donatello pâlit et secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, protesta-t-il, c'était juste une erreur, j'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça. J'y croyais parce que je pensais qu'on ne rencontrerait jamais personne d'autre. Mais maintenant, il y a April !

- T'as arrêté d'y croire parce que tu pensais que c'était impossible, pas parce qu'on a rencontré April. Tu l'aimes pas, Donnie, tu reportes sur elle des sentiments que t'arrives pas à assumer, c'est tout. »

De nouveau, Donatello secoua la tête avec force, mais éclata également en sanglots. Raphaël sentait qu'il commençait à se faire comprendre, et même si les pleurs de son petit frère lui donnaient envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il se retint. Il s'assit plutôt sur la table et continua sa plaidoirie.

« Quand on a rencontré April, tu ne croyais pas cela possible, donc tu t'es persuadé que c'était pour elle que tu ressentais tout ça. Mais entre temps, les choses ont changé, Don. Entre temps, Maître Splinter a apprit à accepter, et nos amis aussi. Même Mikey et toi avez accepté. Tu crois que je voyais pas les regards jaloux que tu nous lançais, au début ? Alors réalise maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Sanglota Donatello, pourtant dores et déjà convaincu. Ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mikey… »

_**OoOoO**_

Satisfait de voir enfin son frère admettre des sentiments si longtemps refoulés, Raphaël laissa un sourire envahir son visage. Donatello pleurait à gros bouillons, comme pour se libérer de ses chaines. Il avait beau essuyer ses joues, de nouvelles larmes venaient les mouiller sans arrêt. Et malgré cela, Raphaël pouvait voir les épaules de son jeune frère se redresser petit à petit. Ainsi, les non-dits et la tristesse avaient véritablement un poids ? Jamais le ninja au bandana rouge n'avait ressentit autant d'espoir en voyant l'un de ses frères pleurer.

« Même si c'était vrai, marmonna soudain Donatello entre deux sanglots, alors que Raphaël jubilait sur le bureau. Ça m'avancerait à quoi ? Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime moi, de toute façon.

- Pardon ? »

Cette fois, l'aîné était estomaqué. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et imbécile ? Don n'était-il pas sensé être le plus intelligent d'eux quatre ?

« Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, répéta le plus jeune dont les sanglots n'exprimaient plus la libération, mais la souffrance à présent. Hier, je pleurais dans ses bras à propos d'April. S'il avait été amoureux de moi, il aurait dit quelque chose. Il aurait protesté. Au lieu de ça, il a passé trois heures à me consoler. Ce n'est pas une preuve, peut-être ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Raphaël qui commençait à être franchement agacé par la stupidité de ses deux petits frères. Au contraire, je pense que Michelangelo ressent exactement la même chose que toi.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda le ninja au bandana violet en levant des yeux à la fois pleins d'espoir et d'appréhension vers lui.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est en train de pleurer dans le salon, persuadé que tu es amoureux d'April, rétorqua l'aîné d'un ton sec. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger un peu tes fesses et d'aller le voir. »

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que ces paroles signifiaient, la physionomie de Donatello changea du tout au tout. Il écarquilla les yeux, et son esprit sembla s'égarer. Il ne regardait plus Raphaël, mais au-delà. Comme dans un autre monde, il se leva de son siège et tituba vers la porte. À pas de loup, son frère le suivit.

Dans le canapé du salon, Michelangelo s'était roulé en boule contre un accoudoir, un oreiller fermement serré contre lui. Il aurait largement eu le temps de partir depuis que Raphaël l'avait planté là et pourtant, il était resté. Il fixait à présent un regard à mi-chemin entre espoir et crainte sur Donatello, qui avançait vers le canapé comme dans un rêve. Depuis la porte du labo, Raphaël observa son cadet s'agenouiller face à Mike et l'observer durant quelques secondes, sans s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait presque arrêté de respirer. Puis, tendrement, le ninja au bandana violet saisit le visage de Michelangelo dans ses mains et l'attira pour unir leurs lèvres.

Extrêmement satisfait, Raphaël quitta les lieux pour laisser ses frères en toute intimité. Il était très fier de son travail, car en faisant d'une pierre deux coups, il avait rendu ses deux benjamins heureux. Et tout ça en moins de dix minutes. Un grand sourire réjouit sur le visage, la tortue entra dans le dojo, où Léonardo pratiquait sa méditation. L'aîné, agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, tournait le dos à son cadet et pourtant, quand celui-ci s'accroupit derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, il ne sursauta même pas.

« Alors, Raph ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé, sans ouvrir les yeux. On joue les entremetteuses, maintenant ?

- Hey, marmonna le plus jeune en serrant sa joue contre celle de son aîné. C'est pas de ma faute si mes frères sont tous des boulets doublés de crétins quand il s'agit de sentiments.

- C'est qui que tu traites de crétin ?

- Mikey, Donnie, et toi. Vous pigez rien à ce que vous ressentez, et vous avez toujours besoin de moi pour vous éclairer. C'est pas vrai ? »

Léonardo grommela dans sa barbe mais se laissa embrasser de bonne grâce. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de l'intervention de Raphaël pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à son égard. Et de toute évidence, il ne le regrettait pas.

« Tu sais quoi, Raph ? Déclara-t-il doucement, alors que la tortue au bandana rouge le serrait tendrement contre lui. Comme entremetteuse, t'es vachement doué. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous à plu, et sinon... Laissez-moi quand même une review, on sait jamais ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !**


End file.
